


I Want To Make You Happy

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Jeno and Renjun had to make arranged marriage while both of them are inlove with someone elses





	I Want To Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy^^

Renjun looks at the clock on the wall,it's 1.35 am,he slowly rubs his eyes and gets up on the couch,slowly heads to his room. The room is unnecessarily big and it makes Renjun more lonely. He quietly snuggles into cold blanket and closes his eyes. 

The click sound which comes from downstairs wake Renjun up. He knows who has come still he gets up on his bed and slowly goes towards to door. Heavy steps stops in front of his door and Renjun holds his breathe,few seconds later the step sounds go further. Renjun deeply exhales and gets under his warm blanket again.

 

*

 

Jeno takes off his clothes and gets into warm shower. His tears accompanies the water and go down on his cheeks. No matter how he tries to explain himself to his lover, Jaemin doesn't even look at his face nor opens his door for him. Jeno hates himself,his family and Renjun.

He goes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist,with a little towel's help he dries his hair. Suddenly his eyes lock on the silver ring on commode next to his bed,he hates Renjun more.

 

*

 

When Renjun goes out of his room for breakfast the maid is picking up the empty plate on the table and greets Renjun with a warm smile,Renjun smiles too. 

"Your husband already went out for work mister,do you want anything for breakfast?"

Renjun shakes his head and sits on the chair. He is alone again in this huge house,he hates his family and hates Jeno. He would ignore the marriage but he didn't and now both of them are living the life they don't want. Renjun pushes the plate away and gets up,the air in the house is suffocating and he wants to go out.

 

*

 

Lucas didn't expect to see Renjun in front of his door but he quickly stepped back and let the other get inside.

"Want a coffee?"

Renjun is about to nod but the growling sounds comes from his stomach interrupts it. Lucas softly smiles and prepares a breakfast for his friend. 

Renjun is hardly chewing the bites in his mouth and can't even look at Lucas' eyes.

"What? Is it that bad?"

"It's good"

The answer is quick. It's true tho... The breakfast isn't the bad thing just Renjun forgets to enjoy the life. His latest two months are not different from the hell. His parents forced him to marry as soon as he came back from Canada. He didn't even has chance to protest the idea because Jeno already accepted. Renjun is still mad at him,if he protested things would be different. He would still be with Mark and could live with him in Canada. 

Lucas quickly pulls Renjun to himself for a hug,the younger is crying in his arms and he wishes to do something for him but he just hugs Renjun tighter and caresses his soft hair.

 

*

 

"Come in"

Jeno didn't look up until he saw the bouquet on his desk. After the secretary goes out he takes the bouquet in his hands and clenches his jaw. 

He throw the bouquet to thrash can and rubs his forehead nervously. Of course Jaemin wouldn't accept his stupid bouquet,what did he expect? 

If he didn't get mad for a second and didn't accept the marriage everything would be different. Now he is married and Jaemin has already moved on still Jeno can't get over him. He has spy around Jaemin and knows everything about him and tries to gain him back...

 

*

 

Lucas insisted too much Renjun to stay over but Renjun ignored. He gets into empty hall of the house and makes his ways to his room. His eyes are still puffy and red,he feels tired. Without taking a shower he jumps on his bed and closes his eyes. 

 

*

 

Jeno tries his chance again to go to Jaemin's house but of course the younger didn't open his door. Now near Han river,inside his car Jeno has been drinking. He loosens his tie up and lets the drink to slash his throat. He doesn't want to go back home,he justs wants to stay here...

 

*

 

Renjun opens his eyes because of the voices come from downstairs. He gets up on his bed quickly and leans his head on the wooden door. Something fell down on the floor and Renjun unintentionally bounce. 

He slowly opens his door and carefully looks around,his steps are heavy and slow. When he comes the beginning of the stairs he looks down,he can't see anything and slowly goes down.

"Jeno?"

His voice cracked and he keeps going to go down. He can hear his heart beatings and it gives a shiver to him.

 

When Renjun opens his eyes,his head is hurting as hell and the alarm sound comes from outside is making the headache increase. He feels warm liquid around his face and hesitantly touches the back of his head. He doesn't have to see what is it,he is bleeding and his eyes getting close again.

 

*

 

Jeno quickly takes out of his phone in his pocket,expecting a call from Jaemin. 

Father...

 

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Uhm... office?"

"Don't lie to me Jeno! We will talk it later now come to hospital!"

Jeno gulps. Did something happen to his mother? He feels like all of his world slides under his feet and he is dizzy.

" Did something happen to my mom?"

"No... Renjun- he... Just come here"

 

When Jeno arrives hospital his parents and of course Renjun's are standing next to huge window. His mother is trying to calm Renjun's mother and Jeno wants to escape from there but his steps are coming closer to his parents. 

"Jeno..."

His mother throws herself into his hug and Jeno hugs her too. He doesn't know what's happening and the few blood drips on Renjun's mom's shirt makes him feel guilty. 

"What happened?"

It suddenly feels weird to hear his own voice and Jeno doesn't know when he manages to make sentence. 

"Where were you? The alcohol on your clothes can be smelled every corner of hospital" 

His father turns his head away like avoiding the smell on him and Jeno pulls himself back and slowly pushes his mother away.

"I was with Donghyuck..."

He lied and avoids eye contact. But he knows that his father knew everything.

"Renjun knew that I would come late"

He adds but still avoids eye contact with his father,instead he looks at Mr Huang. He looks like he doesn't believe Jeno but Renjun's situation makes him more nervous and he puts Jeno to second place luckily.

"Someone got into your house and injured Renjun on his head."

Jeno doesn't feel anything. Sad,worried,guilty... He feels empty,he looks back when quick steps comes towards to him. A tall guy stops in front of him and pants heavily,he quickly looks at Jeno and turns his head away due to the smell of alcohol.

"Lucas how did you learn?"

Mrs Huang looks at the tall guy... Right his name is Lucas and Jeno saw him on his wedding day next to Renjun. 

"It was on the news,how's he? I told him to stay with me today but he didn't listen to me"

The guy brushes his hair back nervously and kicks the imaginary stone in front of him. Renjun was with him today? Jeno shakes his head quickly. 

"We are still waiting"

Mr Huang says while looking directly at Jeno. The look he gave to Jeno contains blaming and he has a point. Wait he doesn't have,does he? Of course he has... No matter what he doesn't want to marry to Renjun he is his husband and he had to be there but instead he went to Jaemin.

The door opened and a nurse comes out. Everyone except from Jeno surround around her,trying to get notification about him. 

"Just one person can get inside"

All eyes on Jeno and he knows what's that mean. 

 

*

 

Renjun has been looking around the empty and gloomy room. He can see a shadow comes towards to him and sits next to him. Thanks to dim light he can see the person's face. 

"How-how do you... feel?"

Why it was hard to say just four words for Jeno? When he looks at Renjun he feels guilty. The other looks away and doesn't say anything. 

"Do you want anything?"

"Can you please go out?"

Renjun's voice is cold and the tone of him as sharp as knife. Does he hate Jeno too much? Looks like everyone hates him... He just nods and slowly goes out.

 

*

 

Renjun looks towards to door when he hears footsteps and rolls his eyes.

"I told you to go out!"

"Calm down Jun"

"Lucas?"

Renjun tries to raise his head up but Lucas quickly and carefully stops him.

"Did you kick him out?"

"I did"

"He looks terrible Renjun"

"Believe me it's not because he felt bad for me"

"Let him to get inside... Both of your parents are looking at him as they are about to kill him"

"Do I have to?"

"I'm asking you..."

 

*

 

Jeno quietly gets inside again and Renjun closes his eyes. He told Lucas to tell everyone he is sleeping that's why he kicked Jeno out. He doesn't understand why he saved this guy's ass even though he gave the biggest harm to him. 

He feels that Jeno sits on the chair next to bed and feels his gazes on his face.

"I know you're not sleeping"

Renjun doesn't open his eyes and tries to sleep,his headache is killing him and now he just wants to sleep.

"But thank you..."

Why is he thanking him? Ah right! Of course he should thank him. 

"Are you crying?"

Renjun opens his eyes because of the sobbing sounds. Jeno covers his face on the bed,next to Renjun's hand and cries. He slowly raises his head up and looks at Renjun with teary eyes. He looks hopeless.

"I'm sorry Renjun"

"C'mon I know that you're not crying because of me"

A light smile flashes on Jeno's lips and he looks down before talking.

"I'm sorry for destroying your life"

"You should be!"

Renjun furrows his eyebrows and rolls his eyes. Jeno destroyed everything. He destroyed Renjun's future,he destroyed Mark's life either. Renjun had to leave everything behind,especially Mark. 

"But my life ruined too!"

"Really? You already accepted the marriage before me! You would protest as I did but you just stayed there as coward" 

Renjun raises his voice and Jeno feels he is getting smaller whenever Renjun raises his voice. He is right... He never protested the marriage but he knew Renjun did,he even tried to escape to Canada but Jeno just stayed there and accepted to defeat.

 

*

 

The sunlight directly hits Jeno's face,he gets up closes the curtains and sits back to his place. He looks at Renjun,he is peacefully sleeps and Jeno remembers last night. How both Renjun and him cried for hours,how many times he apologised. He didn't know Renjun also had lover who lives in Canada. What was his name? Mike? Michael? Mark... 

In the end both of them accepted the defeat and Jeno promised to fix the mess. He knows he won't be able to get Jaemin back nor Renjun will get Mark... Renjun denied at first but they will start over as friends...

 

"How's he?"

Jeno bounce on the chair when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Mrs Huang. He quickly gets up and bows.

"Better"

 

*

 

When Renjun gets inside the home the feelings from that night come back... He shakes his head softly,he looks up when feels a hand on his arm. Jeno softly wraps his arm around his waist and guides him till they reach Renjun's room. 

Mr Lee told Jeno to stay with Renjun so he does. Renjun sleeps all day in his room because of the pills he take and Jeno is laying on his bed. He slowly sits on his bed and takes his phone on his hand. 

 

"Yes,sir!"

"Make a research about Mark Lee who lives in Canada"

"Yes sir"

Jeno closes the phone and checks Renjun,he is blankly looking out of the window

"Can I come in?"

"You already did"

Jeno smiles and comes closer to Renjun. He looks pale and his eyelids are slowly closing.

"Are you hungry?"

"No but I'm bored. Staying inside the bed makes me more sick"

"But you should stay inside"

"Thank you Doctor Lee"

Renjun looks away and digs himself between pillows more. He looks tinier than before and absolutely looks like a kid right now. Jeno looks down on his feet and taps his fingers on his knee.

 

"We can eat outside if you want"

"Where?"

"Wherever you want"

 

The corner of Renjun's lips curve up and he slowly raises his body. Is it easy to make him happy this much?? Unexpected... On the outside Renjun looks like he doesn't satisfies with little things but just the idea of eating outside is enough to make him smile. 

 

*

 

Jeno stops the car in front of a little restaurant near the sea. The wind blows hard and Jeno quickly grabs a coat from backseat to give Renjun but the other already left the car. Jeno panics but when he sees Renjun with an old man he sighs in relieved. He goes out too...

 

"- I was worried too much when I saw the news"

"Don't worry I'm okay that's why I came here to prove it"

 

Jeno is totally zoned out. He just listens the conversation between Renjun and this old man. They look like they know each other for long. Is he smiling? It's the first time for Jeno to see Renjun's big smile... 

They sit somewhere at the corner,near the window. The grey sky,wild waves of ocean hit rocks and it somehow makes people relaxed.

"Whenever I come Seoul I always visit here"

"It's obvious"

"Mr Kim doesn't have children but he always says that I'm like his son"

 

The smile on Renjun's face gets bigger. Jeno doesn't understand why he is happy too much? To coming here again? Or being like the old man's son? Renjun is weird...

"So do you want a simple life like him?"

"Why not? It would be good if I had life like him"

"What would be good exactly?"

"He doesn't have to do with anything with force,he is always nested with the sea,just a small cozy restaurant is enough for him and he doesn't want more"

"And he is happy with that?"

"Of course he is... He always says that it doesn't necessary to have luxury to be happy"

Jeno nods. He understands but Renjun surprises him. Probably in Canada he had simple life and most of time he hangs out something like here.

"Here your foods"

Mr Kim settled everything and before leaving he patted on Renjun's shoulder warmly. He understands why Renjun loves this man also. Mr Kim is warm,can make you relaxed with a soft pat on your back just like a father he and probably Renjun don't have.

 

*

 

During going back Renjun falls asleep on the car and Jeno carries him in his room. His phone rings and he quickly goes out of the room.

"Yes"

"Sir I found everything about him and sent it to your e-mail"

Jeno closes the phone without saying anything and quickly checks his mails. There are some photos of Mark and Renjun,a little biography of him. He checks every photo carefully.

Renjun and Mark next to Christmas tree,Mark's hand on Renjun's waist and they both smile happily...

Renjun jumped on Mark's back and holds his shoulder with one hand and the other one is ruffling Mark's hair. He smiles happily again.

Few couples item,hugging,holding hands and in all of them Renjun looks so happy. 

Jeno feels like he is inadequate for Renjun. He can't make him smile as Mark did. He locks his phone and after staring at black screen he throws his phone on the bed and closes his eyes.

 

*

 

Renjun goes downstairs and sits on his usual place,doesn't aware of second plate next to his. 

"Good morning"

Jeno says while fixing his tie with a huge smile on his face. Renjun suprises,is it their first breakfast they have together?

"Good morning"

Jeno sits and looks at Renjun. He is blankly looking at him and Jeno looks at his suit.

"What?"

"You usually leave at this hour"

The sudden guilt captures Jeno's heart. All the time he had been avoiding Renjun and didn't aware that the other notice him or not.

"From now on I won't"

He tries to smile and he manages,Renjun softly smiles at him too and they start to eat quietly yet peacefully. Finally there is someone next to Renjun. 

 

*

 

Lucas visits Renjun around noon and stays with him till evening. Renjun tells him everything. At least they won't be like enemies who live same house. Many times Lucas threats Jeno to take care of Renjun well in his mind.

 

Renjun's laughter can be heard out of the house and Jeno wonders why.At that time Lucas opens the door while wearing his jacket and Renjun is behind him. Of course everyone except from him can make him laugh even the fisherman Kim...

After a little greeating Lucas left and Renjun gets inside and Jeno is behind him.  
When Jeno changed they start to eating.

"How was the work?"

"Uh... Boring,tiring,annoying... Why don't you come and see it by yourself?"

"To make me suffer with you?"

Renjun laughs and covers his face. 

"We promised;on good day, on bad day we will be together" 

Jeno shrugs and takes a bite from his sushi. 

"I'm not interested in office works"

"Are you trying to slide yourself out?"

"No I'm serious"

Renjun whines and his bottom lip curves down,becomes a little pout. Jeno finds himself staring at Renjun's little cute pout and softly shakes his head.

"Then tell me what are you interested in?"

"Music,drawing,photography and don't laugh for this one but also ballet"

"Ballet?"

Renjun feels his cheeks are burning and he hides his face behind his hands.

"If you laugh I'm gonn-"

"Why would I laugh?"

Renjun looks at Jeno. He looks serious as hell and fascinated. He expected from younger to laugh or make fun of him but instead he looks so ready to listen Renjun with whole heart of him.

"I don't know you look like the type who makes fun of these things"

Renjun shrugs and looks at Jeno. He looks offended.

"And you look like the type can not be satisfied with little things but I was wrong and you mister,also wrong..."

Jeno looks away and furrows his eyebrows. He can't believe he is like cocky types in Renjun's eyes and it hurts his feelings.

"Hey hey calm down... Okay I'm sorry"

Renjun reaches Jeno's hand and pats back of it with his hand. He sees that Jeno's look softened.

"I'm not those cocky types"

"Yes you're a giant baby"

"Hey I'm n-"

"Okay~ you're not"

 

They both chuckle and even if they don't say out it was their first cute argument and Jeno loves it.

 

*

 

It has been long time since Jeno plays his guitar and signs. It's 2.00 am at the morning and he tries to fix accords of his guitar while humming a song under his breathe. He doesn't aware that Renjun is looking at him at the door,he totally focuses on his guitar.

"Can I come in?"

"You already did"

Renjun smiles and comes closer to Jeno,sits next to him on the bed.

"Are you using my words against to me?"

"I'm just saying what you did"

Jeno smiles and looks at Renjun. They share few seconds at gazing each other and Jeno goes back to his guitar.

"You didn't tell me that you're interested in music"

"What? Cocky types can't play guitar?"

"Jeno~ I apologised already and you were wrong about me either"

Renjun puts his hand on Jeno's shoulder and shakes his body a little while chuckling. That time Jeno thinks that little chuckle is the best music for his ears.

"Fine! Apology accepted"

 

*

 

Renjun listens Jeno and swings along with the song. Jeno's voice is giving him peace and he closes his eyes. He opens his eyes when the music cut off. Jeno is looking at him with a little smile on his face.

"Why did you sto-"

"Let's go for a vacation... You and me"

"Suddenly?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

 

*

 

Next morning they both preparing their suitcases. Renjun doesn't know where will they go so he puts summer and winter clothes inside the suitcase. The vacation idea was sudden but Renjun loves it. He always love things without plan and it makes him feel it's their honeymoon which they didn't have.

 

Jeno has been waiting outside and placing the last suitcase inside the luggage of the blue caravan. He smiles when he sees Renjun coming down on the stairs.

"When did you?"

He points out the caravan and Jeno shrugs. 

"You're full of suprises"

Renjun laughs and gets inside. During their trip Renjun takes many photos of the view and they both sing along... They are totally out of the city and the sky is getting clearer. Renjun opens the window and inhales the fresh air deeply.

 

*

 

 

Jeno has stopped the caravan near the lake inside the forest. Without saying anything Renjun jumps out with his camera and starts to take photos.

"Renjun?"

"Huh?"

He says without looking at Jeno,he is fascinated by the nature and can't stop taking photos.

"Will you help me?"

Renjun looks back and sees jeno with a huge bag in his arm.

"What is that?"

"A tent"

"For what?"

"For me"

Renjun looks at Jeno blankly. Why they need a tent while they have a caravan which is enough for two person.

"You will sleep inside the caravan and I'll sleep in it"

Renjun wants to refuse but instead he shuts his mouth and helps Jeno. He already decides to sleep separated.

Jeno expected Renjun to deny and ask him to sleep with him but he just quietly helps him. His heart is broken but he stays silent.

 

*

 

While the weather is getting dark Jeno is making a fire and renjun is preparing the meats for grilling.

"Have you ever made a fire? Cause you can't right now"

"I'm trying"

"Want my help?"

"No"

Renjun smiles at Jeno. He is definitely stubborn and wants to do the best.

 

*

 

Under many visible stars,next to lake they both hug their warm blanket and both of them looking at the stars.

"Are you happy?"

Renjun nods.

"What about you?"

"Me too"

They stay silent again. Little waves of the lake are hitting little rocks and the reflection of moon is shining on it. 

"I want to make you happy"

Renjun looks at Jeno. The younger wants to talk more and Renjun stays silent.

"Just like Mark did"

He adds while digging the sand with a little rock in his hand. Renjun's heart warmed. His hand reaches to Jeno's hand which holds the rock. He holds Jeno's hand,his warm hand tries to cover Jeno's cold and big hand. 

Jeno hesitantly intertwines their fingers. He is afraid but still has courage to take a step towards Renjun. He suprises when Renjun holds his hand tighter and he finally looks up to Renjun's face. Renjun is looking at him with his usual soft smile. Jeno leans down and Renjun slowly closes his eyes

"Can I kiss you Renjun? Please..."

His voice is too low and he is obviously begging for a kiss... Few seconds pass and Jeno is staring at Renjun,with full of admire

"Will you kiss or I'll fall asleep while waiting you"

Renjun chuckles but Jeno's soft lips cut it off. The feeling is weird,like millions of fireworks are popping inside them at the same time. Jeno tilts Renjun's head as holding his chin up and cups his cheek,pulling him closer and Renjun follows. Both don't want to break the kiss and making the kiss deeper. A little groan escapes from Renjun's mouth but Jeno captures his lips with his again

When both separated Jeno starts to kiss all over Renjun's face softly. His forehead,his cheeks,his nose... When he reaches Renjun's lips again Renjun's warm breathe fans over his face and their breathes smash... Renjun parts his lips and invites Jeno for a new kiss and Jeno kisses him again,warm and deep,with full of emotions.


End file.
